


Drakón

by Hoodedmutt



Category: S - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Ben Solo - Freeform, Ben Solo/Rey - Freeform, Dragons, Emperor Kylo Ren, Eventual Kylo Ren/Rey, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren/Rey - Freeform, Mating, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Rey/Kylo Ren, Soulmates, kinda? depends on my self control lmao, lets say medium-slow burn just to be safe, reylo au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodedmutt/pseuds/Hoodedmutt
Summary: The world of Aiónios is home to the ancient race of the drakón, a race that is part dragon, part human. They are a passionate and fierce people, imbued with the powers of almighty dragons and governed by their own laws and customs.Rey is a desert drakón who lives out her days on Jakku as a hired thief, until one day she crosses paths with Kylo Ren, the black drakón emperor himself. Although tumultuous, their meeting is one that will shake the world of Aiónios to its core, awakening a powerful bond between them but also a powerful darkness.One that has been slumbering deep below the earth.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 23
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this came out a day later than I'd intended! Hope you can forgive me and I hope you guys are going to like this story! I'm planning for it to be a longer one :) Thank you for being patient! (for those of you who don't know, this will be the longer expanded story of [this ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989346/chapters/34740056)  
> which I wrote two years ago)
> 
> Just to give some extra context as you go in! I use a lot of the same names from star wars for locations as well as animals; to which they will also bear semblance, but in regards to the world I'm working with as a whole it will have more of a final fantasy vibe to it! there are no lightsabers or blasters or gigantic ships going into hyperspace; but there are swords and things such as [airships! ](http://scifiaddicts.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/08/Kingsglaive_Final_Fantasy_XV.jpg)  
> I will go into further details about the world of Aiónios in the coming chapters, but I thought it would be nice to give you a clearer example of the world in case my writing falls short :)
> 
> Anyway without further ado, I give you Drakón!

Drakón are an ancient race. They are the children of the great _ Ladon _ , the mother of all creation; it was she who brought the first dragons and humans into being, all except the great dragon  _ Tenebris _ who the darkness bore. In the beginning, there was nothing but barren earth and the constant conflict between humans and dragons, and the rivalry between her children brought great sorrow to the goddess. They would have destroyed one another had it not been for the fateful day that the goddess Ladon fell in love with the terrible dragon Tenebris. Though opposites, they shared a promised bond- a bond that entwined their souls across space and time. Through their love creation was made anew and drakón and the world of Aiónios were brought into being. Aiónios was a world so vast that should one travel far enough, they could shiver amidst the frigid cold of one land whilst basking in the sun and warmth of another, a flight’s length being all that separated them from each other.

Although dragons nor humans reside on the earth any longer, their progeny lives on. Though mostly human in appearance, the presence of scales, tails and wings of the drakón are proof of the the hot, angry blood of dragons that courses through their veins. There was a time where many drakón could still transform into the grand likenesses of dragons, to have ability to _ Turn _ . Those who could were taken to be a part of the Drakón Council, but after the council’s destruction, that power only resides in those that are fiercely in tune with Ladon or Tenebris, a power only few now possess.

  
  


**~ ~ ~**

  
  


Rey waited with baited breath. With her wings tucked close to her body, from where she was perched, she could see the caravan below that had just made its way through Niima Outpost. She believed they had just been passing through to give water to the Banthas they rode at first, but based on the constant jerks of their heads in every direction as they scouted the area around them, it became painfully obvious that they were looking for someone who they could sell their wares to. 

Rey couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her at the thought. She wondered what they must have thought seeing the Niima Outpost was no more than just that- a simple remote station where only low income traders and thieves could make a living. No one unfortunate enough to dwell there could  _ possibly _ afford what they had to sell.

“W _ hat a disappointment that must have been, _ ” Rey inwardly mused. 

Even then as she was preoccupied with eating the rations she’d just received from Unkar Plutt, she could sense the vast opulence the  _ drakón  _ of that caravan were used to. Scales shined to perfection under the burning sun, draped in all kinds of expensive fabrics. As if that wasn’t enough to have them sticking out like sarlaccs in a waterhole, they spoke a language that was far from the Basic of the region that was so common among its inhabitants. 

Perhaps, she wondered, they believed the muted tones of their clothing would hide their obvious wealth and richness of the fabrics, but to those who had grown up here, one didn’t have to see the wealth to know it was there,it was something that clung to them.

It was something you could  _ smell. _

Rey knew that as soon as Unkar saw them pass through, that there would be no way that they’d leave without having  _ something _ of theirs stolen from them. The way the gargantuan creature’s hungry gaze never left them told her that much. Rey knew that whenever she saw that look, it would mean he would send her out to make after his next target of. She was his most valuable “asset,” for such had been told to her between her jobs; she was lithe and quick on her feet, which were qualities that made an excellent _ thief _ . 

Rey’s claws dug into the sand and rock beneath her at the remembrance of Unkar’s sharp demand to go after them, watching as that very caravan she’d been following now began to set up camp. She didn’t like stealing from people, but ever since her parents abandoned her to live under the “care” of Unkar Plutt when she was nothing but a fledgeling, she’d had no choice but to follow his demands. He was Niima’s top crime leader and every thief or scoundrel within miles and many more whether in the sky or on the ground were to answer to him; the thugs under his command made sure of that. 

There was no way out for her, if was either starve or survive and Rey had never been a fan of going hungry.

She’d had to follow from a distance so as not to alert them to her presence; to her great fortune, they’d decided to set up camp within one of the many sandy canyons scattered across the Jakku deserts. She almost pitied howt naive they were, really. The canyons were perfect grounds for all kinds of bandits and thieves to sneak up on unsuspecting travelers.

A thief like her.

Making sure the staff strapped to her back between her wings was secure, Rey continued to watch the drakón below begin to unpack what they’d brought along, eyes searching for what it was that Unkar had told her to obtain: a  _ carved, wooden box that was the color of blood.  _ She thought the request odd at first, for why would he desire a box when clearly the jewels and fabrics they displayed were arguably more desirable?

But she’d learned quickly not to question his motives, memories of the harsh sting of his tail hitting across her cheek when she’d asked when she was younger flashing across her mind.

She quickly shook the thoughts away, however, for she finally spotted what she was looking for. One of the drakón, a stouter male, reached into one of the bags laid across the Banthas and pulled it out, the box looking particularly small and ordinary within his claws. Rey continued to survey the scene as she watched him place it in the satchel at his side. She hadn’t paid much attention to them earlier, but from what she could tell now, there was only one drakón who seemed to be the actual merchant; the other four looked to be strictly hired mercenaries of some sort to guard him, if the swords at their sides were any indication. 

_ “Well....I guess they aren’t entirely naive after all,”  _ Rey thought, unfurling her wings to fly a little further down the canyon.

Considering her options, Rey knew that creating a distraction would be her best bet in order to successfully execute her plan. Quickly landing and unfolding her wings, Rey examined the canyons rocky face to look for any loose outcroppings. From where she was, the caravan had just settled around the corner and was situated on the other side of the rocky wall that she was facing. Her plan would begin with the creation of enough noise to attract their attention. She was counting on half the guards to inspect what the noise was while the other half stayed to guard the encampment. 

Rey bit her lip, using her claws to climb up the wall’s rocky face towards where she could see a nice sized boulder that was just barely clinging on to a ledge. While Rey had had her fair share of combat, she still liked to avoid it if she could. She had never derived joy or satisfaction in harming anyone, but sometimes she had to do so for the sake of her job. 

Lodging her staff under the rock and, with a grunt, she began to pull towards her in an effort to loosen it. Her calculations had been correct as she knew they would be, for with just a bit of force the rock gave way before tumbling loudly down to the canyon floor below. Quickly, Rey propelled herself on top of the canyon wall just as she could hear the panicked shouts of the drakón from the caravan on the other side. Peering down into the dirt-filled cloud that had draped itself over them so that they couldn’t see her, Rey was relieved to find that her hope, too, had been founded as two of the guards went to investigate while the others stayed with the merchant.

If she wasn’t so focused, she might have smirked at that. They were playing right into her waiting claws.

She could hear them speaking frantically to one another, probably expecting an ambush of some kind and knew that she had to act now while they were frantic. While they were afraid. 

Rey’s vision immediately settled on the Banthas who were idly meandering just at the outskirts.  _ “Even better...”  _ She smiled knowingly as another plan came to mind.

Taking in a breath, Rey flew downwards towards the beasts, fully aware that she had not yet drawn the attention of the drakón. Landing deftly with her staff, she lightly hit the Banthas on their flanks and let out a slight hiss. It had the desired effect; the Banthas, startled, reared and snorted before quickly taking off to run through the camp and straight past the drakón. Rey quickly took cover, counting on their attention having been caught by the Banthas and not her.

Picking herself up around the rock that she’d hidden herself behind, Rey could see the merchant shouting at the guards. His hands and wings frantically waving about as the guards, clearly flustered, spread their wings and quickly went after them down the canyon. The scene was, Rey had to admit, almost comical. But she had no time to laugh, for the guards had left the merchant alone. Now was her chance.

Gripping her staff in her hand, Rey charged towards him. The merchant in question only had a second to look at her, surprise just registering on his face before she brought her staff up and across the back of his head. Hitting him soundly, he fell to the ground with a thud before her. She then kneeled down next to him to ensure he was truly unconscious and not in any significant pain. With a sigh of relief, she found that he was breathing and not groaning. 

Securing the staff at her back once more, she immediately directed her attention to the satchel at his side to retrieve the box. Reaching inside, she felt her fingers brush along the sturdy, well carved wood before pulling the box out to inspect it. Standing up, she took a second to look at it, turning it this way and that to ensure that this was indeed what Unkar wanted her to obtain. Studying it, Rey traced her claws against it’s delicate wooden carvings, the curved nails of her fingers catching along the defined edges and patterns ingrained in its surface. 

_ “A box the color of blood...” _ Well, this certainly looked the part. Before she could think on it further, Rey’s head snapped up upon hearing the sounds of angry shouts behind her. Undoubtedly, the guards were returning as if her distraction had been nothing. Cursing under her breath, Rey spread her wings before quickly taking flight to fly in the opposite direction, taking care to stay within the cover of the canyon. 

She knew these canyons like the back of her hand. If they did try to pursue her, they’d no doubt get lost, confused by its twists and turns of which she had to learn as a child. 

Not that she’d had a choice, but it was a skill she had learned to acquire, nonetheless. 

Flapping her wings, Rey propelled herself faster through the air, intent on reaching Niima Outpost as soon as possible. The sooner she gave Unkar what he wanted, the sooner she could receive her rations for another day. Another day of fending for herself alone and trying to do what she could to survive, like she’d always done.

With this in mind, Rey clutched the box tighter within her grasp, the familiar weight of loneliness that was always present within her making itself known once again. Unkar often told her she was nothing and at first she didn’t listen, but after years of hearing it she was beginning to believe it, for what ever happened in her life to make her believe otherwise?

Unbeknownst to her as Rey flew, a large airship had landed upon the sands of Jakku, and with it the colliding of her destiny with another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Should I know them?” she asked, the question coming out more as a blurt than anything as she heard the sounds of items falling within the next room as if he was searching for something. 
> 
> What she really wanted to do was gather her rations and go, but it was clear Unkar wasn’t going to allow that to happen so easily.
> 
> She heard Unkar let out a humorless laugh over the sounds of something heavy being dragged across the floor. “You should unless you want to find yourself at the end of one of their blades, or worse, face to face with the emperor himself.  
> ”  
> That caught her attention, “Emperor?” she echoed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry for the wait! don't worry I'm not going to abandon this story things just got very busy, and the introduction of this virus hasn't made it any better! (on the bright side as of now I have more time to write but still)
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter! We're getting closer to our fated pair colliding!
> 
> Enjoy!

Rey’s claws clutched the box tighter within her grasp, her usually even breath now coming out in heavy pants. The caravan hadn’t traveled farther than Rey could handle, but she’d gone days without a proper ration from Unkar, and her body was beginning to feel the effects.

Her wings were beginning to ache, the sight of Niima Outpost growing closer with every flap of them was a relief, and the irony of that was not lost on her. 

_‘The sooner I get this to Unkar the better..’_ With that thought in mind, Rey drew her wings close to her body as she dove downwards to land. Pulling up and drawing her legs in front of her just before hitting the ground, she righted herself with one solid flap, kicking up a cloud of sand in the process. Taking in a deep breath, Rey took a moment to survey the Outpost around her.

It was still very much the same, stands and tents of various sizes scattered across the sands, and _drakón_ of all different shapes and sizes mulling about. Some traders, some travelers not looking to stay longer than they had to. But Rey did notice that there seemed to be more commotion here than usual. The Outpost had its fair share of traffic but this time it felt different, as if there was a charge to the air, a tension. Uneasy she began to walk deeper within the Outpost to where Unkar made his home, only to stop in her tracks at the sight of something she’d never seen before. 

Narrowing her eyes, Rey looked at what appeared to be an armored _drakón_ of black and white armor which stuck out sorely against the demure tones of the desert and tents surrounding them. This struck her as strange. She’d seen all walks of life pass through here but never before had she seen something quite so...sharp. And looking to where their faces should be, she was instead greeted with masks fashioned in the shape of—

_Dragons?_ Rey didn’t know much about dragons, other than the whispers and tales of them she’d heard over the years between the merchants and travelers of the Outpost. Of how they were apparently created by Ladon and Tenebris, and how they used to fly high in the skies of Aiónios before something (she didn’t know what) befell them. She’d seen drawings of them once in a book that had fallen open before her when she was younger, before Unkar snatched it up and hit her for “sticking her snout where it didn’t belong”. She’d never cared much either way, her time solely spent on ensuring she didn’t starve then pursuing information on creatures of legend. From what she could tell, they were regarded as mythological creatures.

Which was why, the sight of those masks that looked like them both intrigued and made her wary. In all her years she’d never seen drakón dressed in such a fashion. Whoever they were, they seemed preoccupied talking to a few merchants, merchants who, judging by the expressions they made, were not too keen on the conversation.

Biting her lip, Rey began to back away. She didn’t know who these newcomers were and frankly she didn’t want to. Rey made to place the box within the satchel over her shoulder when the sound of a modulated voice behind her startled her.

“Excuse me ma'am,” Jumping in surprise, Rey whirled around to face whoever it was addressing her. To her dismay, before her was one of the armored drakón standing before her. _Kriff she’d been careless, she should’ve been paying more attention_ _—_

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you, is everything okay?” The modulated voice only served to make her feel anything _but_ okay, and the fact that she wasn’t staring into the eyes of a drakón, but into the menacing black of the draconic mask did nothing to make her feel better. 

She had no idea what he was thinking, and that put her on edge.

“Everything’s fine, if you’ll excuse me—” she spoke quickly, hoping that that would be the end of their conversation as she made to move around him, but to her dismay he stepped in her path and spoke once more.

“I’m a First Order trooper, sent here by the black drakón emperor to find information on Resistance who are seeking asylum here amidst the Jakku deserts, you wouldn’t happen to know anything would you?”

Rey furrowed her brows at this. _Black drakón emperor? Resistance? What in Ladon’s name was this bloke going on about?_

“Uh, I’m sorry I don’t know what you’re talking about—” she stopped herself, noticing that his attention seemed fixed on the box within her grasp. _Kriff._ She realized such an expensive looking thing held by her grimy claws must have looked odd.

She tried to quickly place it within her satchel but was stopped by the feeling of the trooper’s armored hand enclosed upon her shoulder. Rey jerked her head back up to look at the increasingly advancing trooper.

“....That box you have there looks pretty expensive, how’d you get it?” Even with the modulation to his voice, Rey could hear the suspicious undertones lacing it. Her eyes immediately darted to the imposing saber hilted at his side before darting back up again.

This wasn’t good. She didn’t know who these “troopers” were, but it was clear they were meant to be peacekeepers of some sort, if the fact they weren’t being hounded by Unkar’s goons was any indication as well as the submissiveness of the merchants. 

Normally she could lie her way out of any situation, but the newness of these drakón was throwing her off. She could tell that no matter what lie she spun this trooper wouldn’t be so easily shaken off like the many unwary travelers that passed through here. This realization dawned on her as she felt the claws of the trooper tighten around her shoulder.

“I—I don’t—” Just as her mind was drawing a blank, a loud, gruff voice broke through the air behind her.

“Rey! What trouble have you gotten yourself into now you wretched girl?” Rey turned her head to look over her shoulder at Unkar, who was angrily lumbering his way over to where she and the trooper were standing.

She never thought she’d see the day she’d be glad to hear that loathsome happabore’s voice or see his haphazard lumber. But as she was quickly learning, there was a first time for everything.

“Nothing! I was just-” Unkar cut her off, turning his attention to the trooper who still had her gripped by the shoulder. 

“What problem has she caused now?” Unkar’s gruff voice directed at the trooper as if she wasn’t even there. Rey grit her teeth at this.

“Sorry sir, do you know this girl? I was just inquiring about the item in her possession,” Suspicion still laced the trooper’s modulation, and knowing Unkar wasn’t going to let her speak anyway, she kept quiet and looked to him. 

To his credit, (which was saying a lot considering) Unkar was the picture of calm annoyance. Scoffing, he waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. 

“This here girl is my property, nothing but a slave girl.” Rey couldn’t suppress her grimace at his words, a reinforcement of what she already knew to be true but still hurt to have said aloud, “The box within her hands is mine, I sent her out to retrieve it for me.”

The irony of his words almost made Rey let out a scoff of her own, but remembering her current predicament she simply nodded and looked down in a gesture of what she hoped was submission. 

Either way, at Unkar’s words and nonchalance, the weight of the trooper’s hand lifted off her shoulder, and with it a breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding. Clearing his throat slightly, the trooper stepped back and bowed his head slightly.

“Ah, alright. Sorry to have caused you any trouble, I’ll let you both be on your way.” The trooper nodded, before turning and walking away from them both.

Just as she was getting used to the feeling of having no weight on her shoulder, not even a second later she felt the rough and large claws of Unkar’s enclose around where the trooper’s had just been. This time the grip firm and tight. 

Angry.

Rey gritted her teeth, wanting badly to rip her arm away from his grasp but knew that wouldn’t be wise. “Look, I hadn’t meant to get caught, I wasn’t expecting for there to be-” 

She was interrupted by the rumble of a growl under his breath. “Quiet, I don’t want to hear your excuses, you almost cost us big time!” He looked around, his growl becoming louder before quieting as he looked at all the troopers scattered about.

Lowering his voice, he grumbled, “Come on, we can’t continue speaking like this. These troopers just don’t know when to stop sticking their snouts where they don’t belong,” 

Rey was surprised. From his tone it sounded like he knew who these newcomers were. Though that really shouldn’t have surprised her. Unkar had intel stationed throughout the Jakku deserts. The moment the presence of a foreign drakón even so much has breached the desolate atmosphere, he was sure to know about it.

Huffing, Rey only nodded as he pulled her into the large dilapidated scrap heap where he both made his home and place of “business”. All but shoving her through the large metal door that marked its entrance, Unkar closed it behind them and moved away from her, grumbling all the while. Despite his clearly less than happy attitude, Rey was glad to be away from the prying emotionless gaze of the troopers outside. 

Unkar continued to grumble under his breath, maneuvering his way amongst the many items (both stolen and otherwise) littered throughout his dwelling. Messy and unkempt, needless to say the home often reflected the homeowner. Rey’s hand tightened unconsciously around the box within her grasp.

Unkar turned to her then, extending his hand toward her, “Now, girl. Let me take a look at what you got. For your sake, you better have gotten the right item.”

Rey grimaced, but still reached to place the box within his large palm. Seeing something so small and beautiful and delicate within his large, grimy claws angered her but she didn’t allow it to show. She opted for silence as she watched him hold it up to his eye level, inspecting it by turning it this way and that. 

“Hmm...” he rumbled, turning it over only a moment longer before lowering it and walking away from her. Rey recognized that familiar and begrudging satisfying hum as a sound she knew in translation as a “job well done”. Her stomach growled, likening that sound to the promise of rations. 

To surviving yet again another day. 

Rey watched as Unkar went over to the large metal crate settled against the back of the room. Hunching over it she could only see his back as he punched into the keypad embedded at its side the combination of numbers and symbols only he knew could open it. With a hiss of released air, the top slid open to allow Unkar to lower the wooden box inside before it closed quickly the moment he removed his arm from its belly. 

Within his claws was no longer the blood colored box, but a small parcel. Even from across the room Rey could recognize the scent. Tasteless and dry, the scent of rations nonetheless made her mouth water slightly. As he turned around fully to face her, Rey expected him to toss it to her with a grumble, but he didn’t. To her dismay, he kept it held tightly within his grasp, leveling her with a hard, contemplative gaze.

Rey had to stop herself from fidgeting. This day had already diverged from the usual routine far more than she’d like with the introduction of these “troopers”, she didn’t want it to diverge any further.

Clearing her throat, she was about to speak before Unkar beat her to it, “You almost cost us big time, you know that? Do you even know who these troopers are girl?”

His gruff voice laced with ridicule, Rey bit the inside of her cheek. He knew damn well there was no way she’d know when her days were spent stealing and trying to make it to the next day. She had no time for casual banter with the many merchants of the Outpost where many of the residents here usually got information on goings on outside of Jakku. 

_‘Nor do I have a platoon of goons at my command gathering intel all across the desert..’_ Is what she wanted to retort but kept that remark within her thoughts, choosing instead to shake her head.

Unkar scoffed in a manner that clearly meant _stupid girl_ before lumbering past her into the next room, rations still in hand. 

“Should I know them?” she asked, the question coming out more as a blurt than anything as she heard the sounds of items falling within the next room as if he was searching for something. 

What she really wanted to do was gather her rations and go, but it was clear Unkar wasn’t going to allow that to happen so easily.

She heard him let out a humorless laugh over the sounds of something heavy being dragged across the floor. “You should unless you want to find yourself at the end of one of their blades, or worse, face to face with the emperor himself.”

That caught her attention, “Emperor?” she echoed.

She remembered the trooper who stopped her saying the same thing, something about an emperor who had come here from a far off land. She hadn’t thought much of it then, but hearing Unkar, who didn’t care much for anything that didn’t concern himself, mention it meant it had to be of some importance.

He didn’t answer immediately. Grunting with effort, Unkar dragged in a large metal cauldron of sorts, heavy by the looks of it. Once pulled from the other room, Unkar straightened then turned to face her with a sneer.

“Yes, girl. The emperor commanding those scuttlebug troops outside,” Holding up the rations he finally tossed them to her, to which she caught with ease as he continued, “He goes by the name of Kylo Ren, and his regime, those troopers, are called the First Order,”

At the sound of that name, Rey was unsure why but a chill ran up her spine.

“Kylo...Ren?” The name even sounded off against her tongue. Menacing and dark.

Unkar nodded, “That bloke and The First Order have been causing quite the stir all around Aiónios. Apparently he’s set on establishing a new rule and he’s ruthless about doing so, anyone or anything who gets in his way are swiftly cut down,”

At this, Unkar walked towards the window looking out from his hut. Squinting, he looked past the blinds at the many troops still walking around outside before closing the shutters.

Rey shook her head, confused by all of this sudden information. Usually he’d just chew her out for her mistake and she’d leave with her rations in hand, but for some reason Unkar was dragging this on and she was beginning to grow frustrated.

Placing her rations within the satchel at her side, Rey meant to make this known, “Alright, sounds like bad news and I’ll make sure not to cross their path next time, if that’s all you wanted to tell me I’d like to be on my way.”

Unkar let out something reminiscent of a chuckle as he turned his attention back to her, “Eager to leave are we? What if I told you this next job I have for you would be your last? That if you manage to pull it off I won’t just pay you in rations, I’ll pay you in solid gold?” 

Rey froze. _Gold?_ She’d asked Unkar once before long ago if he’d actually pay her for her services in currency that she could save enough to leave Jakku for good, but he’d dismissed her and she never got the courage to ask again. What the hell was he getting at?

Seeing what he’d said had the desired effect, Unkar continued, “There are many who want him and the entirety of the First Order snuffed out, by any means necessary, and will pay a pretty penny to anyone who can make so much as a dent to their ranks,” 

Pausing, Unkar grabbed a pouch at his side, undoing the tie the held its contents together as he continued, “I just so happen to have had a very important client drop by today to propose the payment of such a pretty penny for an infiltration job, and it just so happens that the First Order are stationed here temporarily for the time being,”

Rey’s eyes widened, this was sounding like the beginning of one of the many briefs he would tell her before sending her out on one of her jobs, but he couldn’t possibly- 

“You can’t possibly be proposing what I think you are. You said it yourself Unkar, these guys are ruthless, what exactly is it that you intend to do?”

Unkar turned to the cauldron he’d hauled from the other room, reaching into the now opened pouch, he grabbed a fistful of a substance akin to dust which flowed from between his claws.

  
“ _I_ don’t intend to do anything, that’s where you come along, girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is it that Unkar intends for Rey to do? Find out in the next chapter!  
> As always kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is told what she must do, and she isn't happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually add little aspects, like what I imagine Kylo's mask to look like as well as the troopers and such in the forms of links but I'm not sure if anyone really looks at them so I'll leave it out for now :) I was impatient to get this chapter up because the next is where the fun begins!
> 
> hope you guys enjoy!

“ _What?_ ” 

Incredulous at what she’d heard, the disbelief was more than palpable in the squeaked sound she’d let out as Unkar continued to smirk at her.

“You heard me, girl. I’m sending you in to retrieve a very precious artifact,” he rasped, the amusement in his words settling uncomfortably atop her skin,” one that Kylo’s apparently keeping under lock and key. It’s sealed up tight and amounts to a price higher than you can ever hope to be worth. They’ve got an airship stationed here with it onboard and I need you to get inside and retrieve it,”

The remark settled uncomfortably with her. She stiffened, hardening her glare. She would not allow him to think he’d hurt her; He’d done enough of that when she was younger and more naive. 

“Airship? “You mean those massive war mongering machines?” She inquired. 

Throughout her many excursions out into the desert as she’d flown high in the sky, she’d seen many downed airships as well as flying higher than she ever could alone, their bulks creating massive shadows that seemed to swallow her whole as they passed. 

If he meant _that_ kind of airship, then Rey knew that they were in trouble. His nod only confirmed her fears when he continued, “The First Order means business, so that means that the airship’s security is tight, that it’s nearly impenetrable,” he said. 

Pausing, Unkar threw the dust in his hand into the depths of the metal cauldron, “ But lucky for us, this client knows a way to get inside and out undetected. Shouldn’t be a problem for you, though. That’s something you don’t have a problem with.”

Rey wasn’t convinced. From the looks of the troopers, they seemed like a serious enough threat and she didn’t know enough about the First Order to know what to expect. She could only guess that the airship would hold traps or other unknowns that she had never encountered before. 

“You keep mentioning this _client_ ,” Rey emphasized, gesturing with her fingers on each side of her head,” what makes you so sure they’re telling the truth?”

At the mention of said client Unkar seemed to stiffen, his tail beginning to swish in a clear sign of agitation before he stopped it.

“....He was very persuasive... let’s just say that, Rey. He made an offer I couldn’t refuse.”

Rey narrowed her eyes, the movement of his tail not going unnoticed. Usually Unkar had no qualms laying out the details of his clients: what they looked like, their names, their abilities. This time he was avoiding it.

 _But why?_ Looking at him more closely Rey could tell he seemed... _nervous?_ That alone made her hackles raise. No one made Unkar nervous. No one.

Rey crossed her arms, hesitation capturing one while uncertainty draped itself around the other. This job seemed far too dangerous for someone like her to be going in without the proper details.

“Unkar, this is crazy, I’ve pulled off some ridiculous heists in my life but never to this scale! What you’re asking me to do is-”

She didn’t get to finish her sentence because Unkar _snarled,_ “Madness? You don’t think I already know that?” He snapped, taking a few measured steps toward her.

The sudden outburst surprised her. Taking a slight jump back, Rey raised her claws at her side defensively. She wasn’t little anymore, her breathing measured as she prepared to go into combat if he decided to get aggressive. Fighting him wasn’t wise, but she would defend herself if she had to, rations be damned.

“You better calm down and explain what the hell is really going on. You and I both know this job is far outside your comfort zone regardless of how huge the pay is, so what gives?” she growled.

“Nothing is outside my comfort girl and you would do well to remember your place here!” 

“And you’d do well to remember I’m the best you have even though you’d hate to admit it! If I say no you know damn well none of your other lackies will say yes so if I were you I’d start talking!” She countered.

At this, she could see Unkar calm down realizing she was right, but only slightly. The heavy bob of his throat and the long breath he let out an indicator of this. 

Unkar was an insufferable lout but he wasn’t stupid. 

“Look girl, this client means business, made an offer I can’t refuse. You’re going to do this job whether you like it or not. Either you pull it off or both our tails are gettin’ chopped got it?”

Rey’s eyes widened, “...Chopped?”

Hearing this and looking at him as he nodded she understood then. The clenching of his fists and jaw, the way his eyes darted constantly to the door and window as if at any moment someone was going to barge in. In all her years of having to read the body language of her targets to better assess her situation, these were all tell-tale signs of uncertainty, of fear.

His entire demeanor told her that he was afraid. Whoever it was that was putting Unkar up to this was obviously someone of great influence and of that, Rey was certain. Never before had she seen him so nervous, so out of his element. He had lied to her an unwavering amount of times in her life, but right now, he was telling the truth. She could see it, plain as day. 

They weren’t just dealing with just anyone here. Unkar bowed to no one, so the fact that someone had him this unsettled... it made her uneasy, the emotion coiling tightly around her chest and squeezing hard to the point where she had to put a hand on the table to steady herself. 

Despite it all, her body did not tremble. She wouldn’t allow it to. 

Unkar sighed heavily with a grimace, “This client isn’t just any bloke. He's high up within the First Order’s own ranks, _very_ high up. Wouldn’t tell me his name, but had too much information from the inside to be anything other.. He’s threatened to not just end my life but snuff out the entire ring I got going out here, says he knows each and every one of the lowlifes under my thumb.”

Rey didn’t say anything to that. She didn’t have to, knowing that he would continue whether she commented or not. 

Unkar shook his head, “At first I didn’t think he was serious, but when he started throwing out names I’d never even mentioned, I knew he wasn’t joking. I don’t know how he knows, but I wasn’t about to ask more questions than necessary,” he angrily admitted.

Rey swallowed hard, “So, what you’re telling me is whether we go through with this request or not, we’re done for?” 

She knew Unkar loathed to admit that there was someone with more power than him, but her suspicion was confirmed with the slow, dejected nod of his head. 

No matter what she did, she was done for. Once again she had no say in what to do, the choice plucked from her claws. She had no other option but to go along with this insane plan, lest she and the rest of the unfortunate souls who worked under him be wiped out.

Rey gritted her teeth, “Fine...you win. Tell me what I need to do.” 

At this, Unkar’s shoulder’s slacked and fists unclenched, seemingly put at ease with her aquience, as forced as it was.“I don’t like this anymore than you do, but I wasn’t lying when I said the client gave us some intel on how to infiltrate this place. Have a look for yourself,” he finished. 

Turning his attention back to the all but forgotten metal cauldron sitting in the middle of the room, Unkar hacked in an attempt to summon a cough of fire, which he did after a few pounds to his chest with a fist. Once the flame met the bottom of the bowl, the dust roared to life. Rey took a small step back as the flames rose and grew much higher than what the contents within the cauldron should have allowed. She squinted her eyes from its heat and intensity, but was amazed to see images appearing within the licks of flame. She knew what this was.

“Fire speech?” Fire speeches were messages encoded into enchanted dust. When they were introduced to flame, it produced images as if they were happening in real time. She often saw these used in the Outpost. They worked well especially for the acquirement of sensitive information, as once the dust was burned it could never be retrieved again.

“Yes, the client gave it to me. It details the path you’ll take to infiltrate the airship as well as what the artifact looks like.” He stated. 

Rey watched the flames intently, interested in how it went through corridor after corridor. The shapes of troopers faded in and out until it met a large door with a keypad whose combination appeared with faded numbers and letters that floated up and out of the flames one by one. 

Rey was about to open her mouth to confirm what she was seeing were, in fact, the correct combination to get through what she guessed was the door leading to the room with the artifact. Before she could, though, she watched as the image morphed into that of an imposing figure which came into view along with a roar of the fire. Releasing a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding, she became fixated on the sight. 

Whoever the person was, they were fighting an invisible enemy that the fire didn’t show. It looked like a large shadow brandishing a blood colored saber. He seemed to move with a grace and poise that his size shouldn’t have allowed, twirling his saber with practiced ease.

What really transfixed her was the apparatus covering his face. Where his face should have been, there was a frightening mask. It was similar to the draconic helmets the troopers wore, yet unique in its own way. Unlike theirs, it wasbigger and far more imposing, with curling black horns and sharp teeth and lifeless dark holes where his eyes should be. With his wings spread wide, he jumped into the air before bringing his sword up and down over his head as if cutting someone in two.

He looked as every bit a creature of darkness would look. He looked inhuman, just like the creatures she’d seen in that book so very long ago.

A black dragon come to life.

She couldn’t stop watching even though the image of this man terrified her. She’d felt like she’d seen that mask, in a daydream.

In a nightmare.

As if hearing her thoughts, Unkar spoke, “That right there, is the black drakón emperor. Be sure to steer clear of him because if he catches you, there’s no way you’re escaping. He goes by many names: Death on Black Wings and Bringer of Darkness among others. They are titles that you may think are exaggerated, but they are rightly deserved. From what I know, he’s never been known to spare his enemies and I don’t think a thief is any exception to that category.” 

She knew Unkar was speaking to her, but for the life of her she couldn’t tell what. Her focus was entirely on that man, the black drakon emperor who continued to dance amongst the flames before her very eyes. 

_Why can’t I look away?_

This was the first time she had ever beheld him, but for some reason she felt a kind of pull. It was one of familiarity, as if she had felt it before in another time. But that was impossible.

It was only after the emperor’s images dissolved into those of the artifact that she returned to herself, accompanied by the banging of Unkar’s tail against the metal hull of the cauldron.

“Hello! Girl? Are you listening to me?” Unkar huffed agitatedly. 

Rey shook her head as if that would help rid herself of the images of the emperor that seemed permanently etched to her brain, as if the flames had branded them unto her psyche. 

“Uh- yes sorry, you were saying?”

Unkar scoffed, “Nothing important, I suppose. Just steer clear of the emperor. Shouldn’t be a problem for you. In any case, according to the client, tonight he’ll be out on reconnaissance with a few troopers to investigate an apparent rebel hideout. Don’t know the specifics, don’t care, honestly. All you need to know is that he’ll be nowhere near the airship when you make your way inside.”

That got her attention. “Wait a minute, did you say tonight? I’m supposed to be going through with this insane plan _tonight_?” 

He had to be kidding, a crazy plan like this on such short notice? 

“Yes, girl,” he rasped irritatedly, “ it has to be tonight because the First Order are packing up and leaving by tomorrow. Looks like they don’t want to stick around any longer than necessary.”

Rey growled before letting out a sigh. It made sense but still, at least a day to prepare would have been nice. She supposed she didn’t have that luxury.

 _Do I ever?_ The forlorn words echoing inside her head familiar and biting.

She directed her attention back to the flames, where an unusual shape was floating. It appeared triangular in shape but otherwise it didn’t strike her as anything special.

“I’m guessing that’s the artifact.”

Unkar nodded, “Bingo. If there’s one image you’ve seen so far that you have to remember, let it be this one. We don’t have room for mistakes here, got it?”

Rey rolled her eyes, making to leave with the last of her resolve in tow, “Let’s just get this over with, already.”

Unkar huffed, “Hold your fathiers alright? There’s a few more things you should know,” as he said this, the dust seemed to relay what it had to, as the flames began to wane and grow smaller.

Once they were out, he re-fastened the parcel at his side before unlatching it and tossing it to her.

“Take the last of the ashes with you, you can relay the message again at any point by breathing fire onto it but you already know that, if you get lost or need a refresher don’t hesitate to use it,”

“Got it, anything else?” She sighed, placing the parcel into her satchel next to her rations.

“Yeah, one more thing. Since we have too much riding on this I’m not having you go in alone. I want you to meet with another of my contact to carry out the job with you, he’s just about as sneaky as you, and doesn’t care to get his claws dirty so long as the money’s there,” he explained, “goes by the name of Poe.”

Rey wrinkled her nose at this, rarely did Unkar make her have to carry out a job with someone else, knowing she worked best when she was alone. 

_He must be more scared than I realized,_ she thought.

“Poe? What makes him so special?” 

Despite the situation Unkar found it in him to smirk that aggravating smirk of his once more, “Oh, you’ll find out soon enough. Just make sure to meet him on the outskirts of the outpost before you head out to the sight, he’ll fill you in there. You’ll know it’s him if he answers “runner” to the word “spice”.”

Rey wanted to ask why this was the password he’d chosen to go with but decided she’d already wasted enough time here already, she had little time before it was nightfall and she would like to spend it eating her rations and mentally preparing for the night ahead.

“Okay, understood. I’ll make sure to meet with the contact tonight.” She nodded to him, before turning and making her way towards the door.

Unkar said nothing, only nodding to her in return. Opening the door to the outside intent on avoiding any troopers, Rey spread her wings and took off to the skies above.

She wasn’t sure why, but something told her that after tonight something was going to change, as to what that something was she did not yet know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is going to change? will Rey pull off her mission or will something (or someone) get in the way? stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always to my wonderful beta Athena! Please let me know what you all think!


End file.
